Random goes fourth
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Artegor sings all I am saying.


Random goes fourth

**I took a look and found I'd been doing a bit of neglect to Sinedd and Artegor so i'm making up for it now.**

The one with the song! **( Sinedd pov)**

" Sinedd!"

There goes his voice again blah blah blah .I wonder what he wants this time, even though I have a pretty good Idea, It's probably another " we must beat Arch at football" rant he has them like twice a day everyday and I'm usually the person he rants at. At four in the morning I might add.

" Sinedd!"

Great he's in the music room there is gonna be a song ,so far he's written " You broke my heart so i'll break your team apart" and " fork over the cup or i'll tear your head off walrus brain"

Those have been the least rude there was the one called " your sex life is on youtube" or " you'r dick is bigger than your brain" you know that sort ,this better be good I was trying to sleep before the finals tomorrow when we are gonna crush the snow kids, well we wont if I don't get any sleep.

" SINEDD!"

OK Artegor has not grasped the concept of night being dark because when I walked into the music room he was sitting at the piano with his sunglasses on and he had a martini in one had i'm not gonna be the one to call him an alcoholic but he is.

" Ah Sinedd you decided to show" he said sipping his martini and looking at me from behind his shades

" you told me to" I said a little testily I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night for Artegor to rant or sing at me but if I want to stay on the team I have to put up with it.

" Right " he said " i wrote a new song called_lament de Artegor _**( lets see how well you do on a morphine drip)**

oh boy, this should be good well it would be if Artegor could sing . He cant he sounds like Dracula and not in a good way, well here we go

_Lament de Artegor__**( Lament of Artegor)**_

_It's getting kind of hard to believe things are going to get better_

_I've been drowning too long to belive that the tides going to turn_

_and I've been living too hard to believe things are going to get easier now_

_I'm still trying to shake off the pain from the lessons I've learned_

_And If I see that Arch I swear to the lord I shall slay him ,HA HA HA!_

_It was taken from me but I swear I won't let it be so ,A,HA HA HA!_

_BLOOD will run down his face when he is DECAPITATED! HA!_

_his head on my mantel is how I will let this world know_

_How much I love you._

_Die,Die ,Die_

_I can't_

_**( Taken from forgetting Sarah Marshall)**_

I'm shocked this song may be totally random but its the only half way decent one hes come up with in the last month, the rest have been about " ripping your dick off and making you eat it" not pleasent and not for young children so if there are any get them out of the room now!

Great i'm stuck with a coach that has an obsession with a "walrus" as he so nicely calls think that After about sixteen years he'd be over it but he's not and now he's gone over board with obsession. I can tell you that living with this guy is not easy since he wakes you up at four in the morning, makes you stand in a frozen room while he sings or rants at you, then asks why your up so late and yells at you for being up. seriously this guy needs his head checked or better through him in the loony bin for good then maybe I can sleep.

but of course that's not gonna happen any time soon the story line clearly states that Artegor has to stay weird and obsessive till the second season, where by the way I'm gonna break my ankle ,Thanks who ever made that decision you made my list of people who must die

**Sinedd's list of people who must die**

**1. D'Jok - Cant drive and is a crap footballer**

**2. Micro-ice- look at his name he probably has a list aswell.**

**3. the writers of this programe- I never wanted to be an actor.**

**4. the people who make the decisions on the show- I have to break my ankle. ****-**

**5. Arch- crap coach**!

**6. Aduim- I read the rest of season 2's script and she lets Rocket play.**

**7 Artegor- writes random songs and cant sing and goes good in season 2**

**8. The rest of the snow kids- glamour, tomboy,snore-zilla,captain brainy pants and mo capitan.**

**finished it this song was a long time coming and if you like review do it or die.**


End file.
